


It never was Henry.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Drabble, Episode: s07e05 Greenbacks, Episode: s07e06 Wake Up Call, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, Minor Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 07, StepQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x05 & 06] : Drabble. “Roni thinks that she wants to break Henry's heart. Ivy almost wants to tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid about it.” Ivy's thoughts as Roni confronts her. Past Regina/Drizella (StepQueen) and one-sided Ivy/Roni.





	It never was Henry.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ça n'a jamais été Henry.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718968) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



It feels good to see her again.

 

Since the beginning of the curse, it almost never happened.

 

Mostly because of Ivy herself, but also because the other woman doesn't love her.

 

Maybe that despite the curse, there is still something in Roni that _knows_ that Ivy is dangerous.

 

And even though she doesn't remember that Henry is her son, there is still a part of her who desperately wants to protect him.

 

At that moment, Ivy has almost the impression that  _her_ Regina is there, in front of her, trying to stop her, like in old good time.

 

But then, Roni talks, and the illusion is gone.

 

Because she is sure that she wants to manipulate Henry, to hurt him, and to destroy what he could have with Jacinda.

 

(Her Regina knows her better, she would have never thought it.)

 

Roni thinks that she wants  to break Henry's heart. Ivy almost wants to tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid about it.

 

S he doesn't tell her about the curse, but she will let her remember.

 

And there is a part of her that hopes that Regina will understand why she did that.

 

But it's a little hope, and as she faces Roni, still not herself, she wants to sight.

 

She misses the past, the time where there was a  _Regina and Drizella._

 

Event though they were together without being together, event though they were enemies, despite their love.

 

Because there will never be a  _Roni and Ivy_ .

 

So she looks at her, as Roni seems to be sure that all of this is just about Henry, and Ivy just thinks how wrong she is.

 

She wants her Regina to be back again, even though she knows that what they had won't be again, nor with Regina, nor with Roni herself.

 

And there is one thing she wants to say.

 

“It never Henry. It never was about Henry. It always was about you.”

 

But she can't.

 

So she just smiles bitterly, she tries to be trusted by Roni, and she brings her where the picture is.

 

And, later, as Regina remembers, she realizes that she lost Roni, what they could have (if they could have something),  or what they could be.

 

So she leaves, and pretends that it doesn't hurt her, and that she doesn't care.

 

But she won't forget Regina's look, which is full of hatred.

 

And then, Ivy wishes her heart was dark enough, so she would feel nothing, but her desire to get revenge.


End file.
